Let's party
by DarkWingedAngel8
Summary: The Titans go celebrate in a club after a big victory. Beastboy however decides to be the center of the spotlight as he goes to the stage and sings a song. BBRae, RobStar. Slight fluff. I do not own Teen Titans or the songs used in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so i was planning on finishing this but i got a little lazy and tired, it's 3 am and i need my beauty sleep :P**

**well, read this for now and i'll try to work on it fast.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans or anything else used in this story. if i did i'd rather make it an episode rather than a story, but this is all i can do for now.**

* * *

It was a normal quiet day in Jump City where you'd see five Teen heroes sitting in their T shaped tower. Everyone was in the common room where Robin was sitting with Starfire at the dining table, she was talking to him about something from her home planet, he was just smiling and nodding pretending to be listening while actually he was just staring at her beauty. Cyborg and Beastboy were cooking food and arguing about meat and tofu. And finally, Raven was sitting on the couch drinking herbal tea and reading a book… or trying to but is not able duo to Cyborg and Beastboy's argument.

"Nobody likes your tofu crap! Why don't you just drop it?!" said Cyborg. "Well, how would you feel if we were eating metal? I don't think you'll like it!" Beastboy replied to his half robot friend. "I don't care, BB. If you wanna eat metal, eat it! I-don't-care!" "Fine! Maybe I will!" said Beastboy angry after Cyborg's comment. "Great! I'll help ya out, here's a soda can, EAT IT!" said Cyborg right before the alarm went off.

"Trouble! Sorry guys, looks like you're argument's gonna have to wait." Said The leader of the Titans in his serious tone as he quickly typed something on the main computer and the screen turned on to reveal Mumbo Jumpo at the Local Bank stealing whatever his hands gets on. "It's Mumbo. Titans, Go!" shouted Robin as he dashed to the garage to get his R-cycle while the others followed.

When they arrived at the bank, Robin on his motorcycle, Cyborg in the T-car and the others flying, they found Mumbo stealing money from a safe in the bank with half the workers tied while the other half was too scared to move.

"Show's over, Mumbo." Said Robin. Mumbo turned around to see the Titans. "Oh, goody. The Titans are here! Just in time for the big finale!" said Mumbo before laughing maniacally . then he took out his magic wand " Hocus Pocus". Suddenly, the chairs started fighting the Titans while he tried to make a run for it.

Robin got his staff out and hit 3 chairs that were around him breaking them. Starfire shot fire bolts at two chairs the were in front of her, then turned to the other two that were behind her and shot laser beam from her eyes at them. Cyborg shot his Sonic Cannon at the chairs that were surrounding him from all directions. Beastboy flew up in the form of an eagle then morphed into a dinosaur and smashed all the chairs that were attacking him. Raven held all the chairs that were around her with her powers and crashed them all together breaking them.

Mumbo was running out looking behind him at the Titans who were fighting his chairs when suddenly he pumped into something. He looked up to see none other than the Boy Wonder. "And just _where_ do you think you're going?" said Robin with a confident smile on his face.

Mumbo looked terrified for a moment before he jumped back and held out his hat "Alakazam" he said when hundreds of pigeons flew out of his hat and covered Robin. "Hahahaha! You actually thought my tricks were over?! Well, think again Robin, or should I call you pigeon! Hahahaha!".

He began running away again as the door locked in front of him with black magic. "Maybe you're tricks are not over, but neither are mine! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven said as one of the desks behind her flew and hit Mumbo knocking him away.

He got up a few seconds later and said "Dear Raven, what did I tell you before? Your magic is boring! I'll show you the real trick!" he said with a mischievous smile on his face and got his magic wand out "Abracadabra!" he said when an ATM machine started throwing money at her at top speed. He ran away laughing. Raven got covered with money as she blew out one of them out her face "Great, I just got attacked by money." She said in sarcasm.

Starfire ran to Robin's side to see if he's alright while Beastboy went to check on Raven and make sure she's alright. Mumbo was finally out of the bank when 'boom' he was hit by the Sonic Cannon and flew away leaving his wand where he was.

"Oh looks like you forgot your toys lying around everywhere, careful someone may _accidently_ step on them." Cyborg said while stepping on the magic wand and breaking it. "No! My wand! My powers!" Mumbo cried out as he transformed into a regular old man. "Boo-ya!" shouted Cyborg smiling.

"Well, Mumbo looks like it's time to go to jail" said Robin as he was out from the pigeons with Starfire standing beside him. Raven was just getting up with Beastboy supporting her. "Thanks, Beastboy." Said Raven with a small smile. Beastboy just smiled at her.

"Well, guys. Who's in a mood for a little celebration after this victory?" asked Cyborg excitedly.

* * *

**Ok, chapter one is over. I'll continue as soon as I can, could be tomorrow, could be next week and could be next year. But don't worry I will never ditch the story R&R ppl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well, guys. Who's in a mood for a little celebration after this victory?" asked Cyborg excitedly. "Oh yes friends, I would like to do the celebrating!" Starfire said happily. Robin looked at how happy she was and decided to go for a yes "Sure, that sounds nice, how about we go for some pizza?" suggested Robin.

"I'm not hungry, you guys go alone, I'll be in the tower" said Raven to the others. Beastboy looked at her for a second then said "Actually guys, neither am I. How about we do something else?" "Sure, but what do you in mind, BB?" asked his best friend. "I dunno, maybe… uhh… we go to 'Club Jane' and party instead? God knows how longs it's been since we had a party." replied Beastboy**. ( I just came up with the first name that pumped into my head, if however there's actually a club with the same name then I own nothing! )**

"Oh this sounds most wonderful! We can do the dancing, the singing and the meeting of new people! Please, friends let us do the party" Starfire said while jumping in joy. Everyone knew that once Starfire likes something, Boy Wonder gives orders for everyone to do it so Raven just shot Beastboy a death glare at this idea. He only replied with shrugging his shoulders with a nervous smile.

"Looks like Beastboy you'll have what you want. Titans, prepare to party!" Robin said with a smile. "c'mon Bird Boy, you're not really doin' it for BB. What's the real reason you got soft and decided to go with it?" asked Cyborg teasingly. "Yeah, Robin. What's the real reason?" Beastboy decided to play along Cyborg. This just gave the lover boy a huge blush on his cheeks and made him nervous. "wh-what?! Like I've never done something Beastboy wants before?!" asked Robin in defense. Both Cyborg and Beastboy looked at each other then said "No, not really." "What?! I always do nice things, right Star?" Robin asked his alien friend. "Most certainly yes, friend Robin. When I wanted to go on a picnic, you said yes. And when I wanted to watch 'The World of Fungus' you agreed. And wh-" she was cut off by Cyborg who said "SEE? You only do nice things to _her_!" Robin gave up on the argument pretending to be the bigger guy while in reality he gave up because he knew they were right.

They went home after having Mumbo put in jail. It was nearly 6 pm and the club would open at 8 so they had about 2 hours to relax and prepare for their party. They were all in the common room, Beastboy and Cyborg were playing video games. Starfire was feeding Silkie. Robin was on the couch watching the two guys playing and laughing at Beastboy's attempt to win. And Raven was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hey Robin, I'm not really the party type girl so… I'll just pass on today, ok?" said Raven trying her best to avoid the party because it will be too loud, with so many people everywhere and she wasn't really a big fan of those things. "But Raven, you said that the last time we went to a party, and the time before. Just come along this time, it'll be fun" replied Robin calmly. He was right, she always says no to parties but it just wasn't her thing. "But Robin…" she didn't know what to say, she didn't really want to go but she didn't want to hurt her friends either. "Ok, I'll make you a deal, come with us to the party, stay for two hours. If after 2 hours you're still not having fun then you can leave, and no-one will try to hold you back and annoy you about staying. Not even Beastboy. Ok, Raven?" suggested Robin as he knew better than to force her into something she doesn't want. "Heey… I'm not annoying! I'm charming" said the now annoyed green Titan.

After a few seconds of thinking Robin's offer, she finally gave in. "Fine, I'll go to your stupid party." She said in a dry tone. "Great. Well, speaking of the party, it's past 7 now, I think we should all get ready" stated Robin as he got up from the couch and headed for the door to his room. Starfire flew over to Raven and said happily "Friend, would like us to help each other with the wearing of the make up and the painting of the nails?" "Starfire, i think we should each do things on our own" said Raven to her friend in a little calm tone, she didn't want to hurt Starfire because everyone knows she doesn't mean harm. "Oh, ok then. I shall now head to my room and choose what outfit to wear. I will see you friends soon" Starfire said as she headed to the door leaving.

"Boo-ya!" shouted Cyborg as he won for like the hundredth time. "I just let you win cuz I felt bad for you cuz you see I'll be the center of attention in the party and you'll feel bad" Beastboy said while posing like an idiot trying to be sexy. Raven just rolled her eyes at this and decided to head to her room before she kills him. "you're right, BB. You will be the center of attention, everyone will be laughing at you and you'll be the local joke" said Cyborg while heading for the door to leave as the others did minutes ago. Beastboy soon followed and went to get prepared.

They boys were done like 15 minutes later. Cyborg looked the same, he just went to charge his battery. Robin wore a red T-Shirt and black jeans, he also had black and red sneakers, his face however was the same, he even refused to remove the mask. And Beastboy wore a Purple T-shirt same color as his uniform and navy blue jeans, he had a black and silver belt around his waist, he wore black sneakers with small purple lines. They were in the common room waiting for the girls to be ready.

Starfire was in her room, she wasn't really having hard time picking up her clothes but she took long because she was wearing make up. 20 minutes after the boys were ready, she was ready as well and headed for the common room. She was wearing a hot pink tank top and a black mini skirt, she had slight pink eye shadow and pink lipstick, she wore a high heels pink shoes, and her hair was the same.

The boys were stunned at how beautiful she looked, Cyborg and Beastboy had wide eyes and Robin was literary drooling. She was a little nervous that no-one said a word so she asked "I do not look good?" this caused Robin to wake up from his dream land, he shoke his head and smiled at her "You look very beautiful, Starfire" he reassured her. The other two boys just smiled and nodded. They were now waiting for Raven and wondered what's talking her so long.

In Raven's room, she had a lot of trouble choosing what to wear, she didn't want to look like a slut and she didn't want to look like hell either. All her clothes were dark colors and she didn't knew what to wear. Then decided on something and wore her make up and went to the others in the common room about 5 minutes after Starfire went to the boys.

When she entered the room everyone turned to see her. She was wearing a royal blue tank top that was more revealing than Starfire's shirt, showing her cleavage, she wore black leather shorts with two chains dangling from one side back to her butt, she had smoky eye shadow, wore a black high heel shoes, and her hair was the same.

All eyes were wide open at the sight of her and now it was Beastboy's turn to drool, because you see he's had a huge crush on Raven for a while that he just refused to admit to anyone even though Cyborg probably knew being his best friend and all. Raven was so embarrassed when she saw them staring at her like that she wished she had her cloak and hood to cover herself.

Cyborg was the one to break the silence that filled the room "Ok guys, shall we go now?" he said with a smile. They all nodded in agreement and headed for the garage. Robin and Starfire left first and then were followed by Beastboy who as he passed Raven whispered "You look really nice, Raven". She blushed at his comment and smiled a little bit because as childish and annoying as he was, she had some feelings from him. And hearing him compliment her was something she liked. And after a couple of seconds of standing there she moved her legs and followed the others to the garage.

* * *

**And this is Chapter 2, I'm pleased with it and I'm glad it's longer than chapter 1 cuz that one was just too short. Anyway, I'll try to update soon, good bye for now **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, here's chapter 3. Sorry it took a little long, I wanted to upload another chapter yesterday but after I got home from the gym I was exhausted I went straight to bed. Anyway, here's chapter 3.**

* * *

They were in the T-car going to their destination. Cyborg was driving, Robin was in the passenger seat, the other three were in the back with Starfire to the right, Raven in the middle and Beastboy to the left.

Beastboy was silent during the ride which surprised everyone. "Hey, B. What's on your mind? You're usually telling stupid jokes." asked Cyborg. As his name was mentioned he turned his attention to his Robot friend. "Uh… nothing, just thinking how fun this is gonna be" he said with a fake smile.

Cyborg dropped it because they were there, he parked the car and they all got out of it. Starfire was excited about it as she looked at the place and said "Wow, look at the flashing of the lights! They are most joyous" "Yeah, they do look nice, Star" Robin said to his girlfriend as he smiled to her.

Robin and Starfire were the first to enter, followed by Raven who didn't look amused at all. Beastboy was staring at Raven as she walked in, and slightly blushed. "You know, BB, you're going nowhere if you just keep staring like that" Cyborg said. Beastboy jumped at this and his blush grew bigger. "What? What makes you think I want something to happen?" he asked nervously. "BB, everyone knows you like her, you know you're not really that good of an actor. I think it's about time you tell her, you have a good shot here in the club, heck you could even sing her a song if you want" "What do you mean everyone knows? Does she know?" "No, grass strain, she doesn't know, it's always like that, the person you like is the only one who doesn't know" Cyborg said with a smile. Then he added "C'mon let's get in, the others are probably wondering what's taking us long."

When Beastboy and Cyborg came 'Evacuate the dance floor' by Cascada was on, Robin and Starfire were already dancing, Raven was standing in the corner watching everyone dancing. "I'll go dance over there, maybe meet a nice girl. Don't take too long for Raven, remember she's only gonna stay for two hours before leaving if she's not amused" Said Cyborg to his friend before leaving him alone.

Beastboy looked at Raven a little bit, he thought about asking her to dance but thought that maybe she'll kill him if he does so he decided to let go and went to dance with random people. He kept dancing to different songs until he got thirsty and decided to go drink something.

Robin and Starfire were taking a break as they went to the bar, Robin ordered regular soda while Starfire ordered a cocktail juice **( they're teenagers, nobody's getting drunk )**. "Friend Robin, since we did the kissing back in Tokyo, do you consider me to be your girlfriend?" asked Starfire innocently. Robin had a little blush crossing his cheeks, he was mumbling for a while then decided to build up his courage and admit it, he smiled and said "Yes, Starfire. Yes, you are my girlfriend. Well, that is if you want to." The alien princess gave him a large smile and said "I would love to be your girlfriend, friend Robin".

Cyborg wanted to get a drink as well, so he went to get something when he saw Robin and Starfire holding hands and smiling. He smiled at them, then he saw Beastboy sitting alone a little further from the two lovers so he decided to go and talk to his best friend.

"Hey B, whatcha doin' here? Raven's over there. It's already been an hour since we got here and look at her, she's not having any fun" stated Cyborg as he took a seat next to Beastboy. "Dude, it's Raven we're talking about. How easy do you think it is to tell her that I like her" asked Beastboy nervously. He wasn't hiding it anymore from his tin friend. "Beastboy, you'll never know unless you give it a shot, c'mon what's the worst that's gonna happen?" "Cy, it's me. Trust me it could get ugly. I mean, I get on her nerves every single day, I interrupt her meditation all the time and I middle in her business when I shouldn't be doing so. She hates me" said Beastboy in a sad tone. "But you're also the one who always makes her smile, you're the one who would do anything for her and you're the one who loves her more than anything else in the world, just listen to me and go for it." Beastboy decided to listen to his friend and went to talk to Raven.

Raven was still alone in the corner, she had a book that she brought with her so she was now reading it. Suddenly she felt someone getting near her, she glanced up and saw some guy with big muscles who was wearing a green T-shirt and Black jeans. He smiled at her and said "Hey sexy, what does you and me equal?" she got back to her book and said "Me reading a book and you dancing alone like the idiot you are" "Wrong baby, it equals us having the time of our lives." She just ignored him and continued reading. When he saw that she wasn't responding to him he decided to go a little further. He grabbed her butt and pulled her to the dance floor. She hit him with her book and said "Leave me alone you pervert." He didn't listen to her as he kept grabbing her.

"You heard the lady, leave her alone" said Beastboy when he came there and saw the scene. The guy looked at him and laughed "And who are you supposed to be, her boyfriend?" they both blushed at his remark. "Oh, you _wish_ to be the boyfriend. Well, I've got news flash for you loser, a hottie like her would never go for a wimp like you, she needs a _real_ man, a real man just like me" said the guy. "Trust me, you don't wanna mess with me" replied Beastboy angrily. "Go away, pervert" added Raven. The guy looked at both of them and got a little scared but wouldn't admit it, he just chuckled and said "Fine, babe. It's your loss. If you change your mind, you'll find me over there on the dance floor" he said as he left the two Titans.

"Thanks for stepping up to him, that was really nice of you. I owe you one." Raven told Beastboy with a little blush on her cheeks. Beastboy's ears perked up at what she said "So, umm… I kinda have something in mind… a way to repay me" Beastboy said a little nervous. Raven was a little surprised at this and thought he'd just end up saying you're welcome or something but decided to go for his offer "What do you have in mind?" she said in a calm voice. "Well, would you like to… umm… have a… umm… you know… with me?" he said blushing madly. She knew what he meant and blushed at it. When Beastboy saw her silent he thought she didn't know what he meant so he tried to build up enough courage to say it out clearly and stop the mumbling. "Raven would you like to… dance with me?" he finally said it.

_'Aww, he looks so cute blushing like this'_ said Happy in Raven's mind. _'I know, it's must've taken him a lot of courage to ask you to dance'_ said Brave. _'Say yes, Raven, please!'_ both Happy and Brave said together. Raven smiled at Beastboy and just took his hand and went to the dance floor with him.

* * *

**Ok, finally chapter 3 is over, give me suggestions of nice love songs so they would dance at one. I'll think of one as well and consider them all. Thanx for reading, I'll try to upload soon. Good night for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4. I didn't really get the help I expected for the song selection but I found one. I dunno if it's because you're not really liking the story or because everyone's just too lazy to give a review. Oh well, at least I found a good song. Enjoy.**

* * *

As Raven and Beastboy went to the dance floor, the song 'Whine up' by Kat has just finished. They just stood there waiting for the next song to come up when they heard the guy in charge of the music selection speak up "Ok, this one is for all the lovers in here, pair up everybody and start dancing" he said right before clicking something on his DJ set and a slow love song came up. The song was 'Everything I do' by Bryan Adams.

Both Raven and Beastboy started blushing at the previous comment and when the love song came on they were both thinking maybe it was a bad idea to dance together. However, neither one of them said something and they just both held each other, Raven having her arms on Beastboy's shoulders and Beastboy having his arms around Raven's waist. They started swaying a little bit. Each one of them had their head turned away from the other, both blushing nervously and unable to look the other in the eyes.

Then Beastboy build up the courage to speak to her "You know, Raven. You didn't really have to agree to dance with me, it's ok. I'll understand if you want to leave" he said in a low voice with little hurt. She faced him at this with concern showing in her eyes then she smiled and said "I know. But I did because I _wanted_ to". This has lighted up his face and he smiled at her "You really look beautiful Raven. I can't imagine anyone or anything in the world looking better than you" as he said this, Raven looked down at the floor and said in a very low voice that's barely audible "No I'm not, I'm a demon. A monster.". He could sense sadness in her words, so he just lifted her chin with his hand and said with an honest smile "Yes you are beautiful, and don't you ever think you're not" she smiled a little bit.

They danced for a few seconds silently then he broke the silence again saying "So, Raven. Are you still not having fun in here? Do you still wanna leave?" she looked at him for a bit then said "Beastboy, I'm reading a book in the corner and I've got horny guys asking me out every five minute. That's not really my idea of fun" she said dryly. When she sensed the hurt in him she added "But I did enjoy this dance, I really did, it's probably the only good thing in the party" she gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled at her comment and before you know it the song was over. They both broke apart and Beastboy was now brave enough to do it, he was gonna tell Raven that he likes her. "I kinda have to do something now. Thanks for the dance" he told her happily as he left to the DJ guy.

Beastboy went to the guy in charge of the music and he said something to him, they guy was surprised at first but decided to let Beastboy have what he wants. Then he spoke to the people in the club "Well, we have an unusual request. One of the guys in here wants to sing a song for a lady, c'mon cheer a little bit for-_Beastboy_". Once he said that all the Titans started looking at him surprised, Robin and Starfire who were dancing to the previous song looked at each other and smiled as if knowing what he was about to do, Cyborg looked at his nervous friend and smiled as he knew _exactly_ what he was about to do "It's about time" he said to no-one in particular. And Raven just looked at the stage shocked as hell.

Beasyboy got the mike and just looked down at the crowd for a bit until he found who he was looking for, he looked at her blue hair and blue eyes and smiled a bit, then the music went on. Raven blushed when he looked at her and turned her head away. She knew he was meaning to sing for her, even a dumb girl would know, and she was far from dumb.

_'You're insecure,_

_Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_Don't need make up,_

_To cover up,_

_Being the way that you are is enough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you'_

He sang the first part and Raven thought that he may not have the best voice in the world, but he was definitely good, it wasn't pain listening to him sing. The thought just made her blush and smile, she looked down at the floor as she did that. He saw her and smiled, then went to the chorus.

_'Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know, oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'd understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know, oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh, oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful'_

Cyborg was looking at Raven who was staring at Beastboy smiling, he knew she loved him even though she never told anyone before but living with their friends for all those years helps one to understand them.

_'So c-c'mon,_

_You got it wrong,_

_To prove I'm right,_

_I put it in a so-o-ong,_

_I don't know why,_

_You're being shy,_

_And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you'_

Robin and Starfire were glancing up and down past their friends, they were happy that they were finally admitting it to each other. Normally, Robin would say no to relationships as they make them easy targets but since he and Starfire got together he's gone softer.

_'Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know, oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'd understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know, oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh, oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know, oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know, oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'd understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know, oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh, oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh, oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful'_

As he finished the song, everyone in the club started clapping and cheering for him. He ignored everyone in there and just looked at Raven, he got a little upset when he saw her leaving without a word _'Was it not clear enough that the song was for her?'_ he thought to himself. But down on the dance floor Raven actually smiled at him as he finished the song, a real smile. She turned around and started leaving, it was too much for her and she needed a little meditation. But just before she was out of the club, she took one last look at Beastboy with eyes full of love. Cyborg was looking at Raven during this to see her reaction about it, even though she didn't really show any love but knowing that it's Raven; he knew she was really in love.

When Beastboy got off the stage he went to his friends and asked where Raven was, Robin and Starfire simply said they didn't know and Cyborg said that she was probably back at the tower. Beastboy thought for a second then decided to go to the tower and have a talk with her. The others agreed and they said they'll be home after a while as well.

Beastboy went back to the tower and started looking for Raven. First, he went to her room, he knocked a few times on the door, when he didn't get a reply he thought maybe she wasn't in her room. Then, he went to the common room, but didn't find her there either. Then he thought she could be on the roof, he went there and to his surprise she wasn't there either. He was getting a little upset at this and he started walking to the edge slowly. When he reached the edge, he glanced something down by the shore, someone to be exact. It was the person he was looking for. He smiled a bit and flew down to where she was.

He stood a little bit behind, not saying a word. She was sitting facing the ocean, without turning her head to see she said "I was waiting for you, Beastboy." He shot up at her words; he didn't even know she knew he was there. He approached her slowly and took a seat beside her. They were both silent for a while. Then Raven said "Thank you for the nice song, Beastboy" she told him without looking.

_'C'mon, he already told you he loves you, maybe not literary but at least he did and right in front of the whole world. I think it's your turn to tell him that you love him.'_ Said Brave in Raven's head. Raven knew she was right but she was scared to death about telling him. She turned her head to look at Beastboy and said "Beastboy…" she couldn't finish her sentence. He now looked at her and they were both staring into each others' eyes. They both blushed and then Raven leaned in a little closer.

_'Did she just lean closer to me?'_ Beastboy thought to himself but couldn't really wait for an answer. He leaned in as well and they were both inches apart when suddenly, their lips made contact for the first time. They both melted in the kiss. It was much nicer than either one of them imagined or dreamed about. She wrapped her arms around his head pulling him closer and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her as well. They kissed for a few minutes until they both needed to breathe and as they pulled apart they rested their foreheads onto each other. He smiled and said "I love you Rae". She smiled too and said "Me too, Beastboy. Me too". She was still having a hard time saying those three words so she settled for this for now. He knew she'll say them eventually and just hugged her so her head was resting on his chest and he rested his chin on her head sniffing the fresh smell of her hair. He smiled again and they both sat there for what felt like forever, neither wanting to leave the other. And their love just grew and blossomed. _The End_.

* * *

**Wow! Finally the story is over. The real reason I came up with this whole story was because I was once listening to the song 'What makes you beautiful' by One Direction when I was at the gym and I thought it would fit Raven very well. I had to write it since I saw many of the ideas I had already been thought of and written so I thought I'll write it before I see it in here, I don't wanna look like a thief. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this story, and I hope the characters weren't so much OOC. Well, please read and review people **

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
